1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for linking skis to ski boots, and more particularly to devices for linking cross-country skis and cross-country ski boots which comprises structure connected to the toe of the boot and which is mounted pivotably on the ski about a horizontal axis which is transverse to the ski.
2. Description of Background